


礼物——11

by WULAOGUAI



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WULAOGUAI/pseuds/WULAOGUAI
Summary: giao！
Relationships: 权顺荣&李知勋
Kudos: 3





	礼物——11

在床上躺了很久都不见权顺荣出来，居然真的选择了自己的五指兄弟。

李知勋躺在床上开始正视自己的魅力，以前一个眼神都能把人给勾过来，现在就差没有自己扶着进去了，居然还在里面，等着等着眼睛都要闭上了，终于等到权顺荣出来，权顺荣有意李知勋也没心了。往热源靠近就侧头睡了过去。

李知勋一直在告诉自己男人晨勃是很正常的事情，但是大早上就感觉自己屁股后面有根玩意儿顶着的心情一点都不美妙，而且那个淫乱的人还一直喊着自己的名字，听着都让人脸红。李知勋开始痛恨昨天撩拨权顺荣的自己。自己惹的祸就要自己收拾烂摊子。

手伸进权顺荣的裤裆，握住那瞬间权顺荣发出了深喘，手胡乱撸动着肉棒，小尾指往下以后就能刮到阴囊，拇指时不时滑过铃口弄得权顺荣往手心里耸动，手被火热的身体反应给唤醒，权顺荣还以为自己在梦里，李知勋背对着自己但手却放在自己裤子里抚慰着还在晨勃的阴茎。耳朵也变得红红的，李知勋看不见权顺荣睡醒了没有，只是努力的做着手中的活，肉棒在李知勋手中变的越来越硬，手都弄酸了，都还不见东西出来，就要把手收回来，却被另一只手给覆了上去跟着一起动了起来，耳边也传来了权顺荣沉重的呼吸。

“早安啊，知勋”

谁想这个时候跟你打招呼啊，手酸的要命但是覆在上面的那只手不同意离开，被动跟着动作。李知勋最后只能睁开眼睛说着手酸。

权顺荣听完把李知勋的睡裤都扒了下来“借大腿给我用一下”把阴茎夹在了李知勋大腿中间，细嫩大腿中间夹着根阴茎看起来真的色情极了，娇嫩的大腿内侧还能感受到阴茎上的经络和火热的温度，阴茎试探性的运动着，慢慢的速度变得越来越快，得到快感的不止只有权顺荣，龟头和棒体老是从阴囊下蹭过，身前的阴茎被权顺荣包住，后面的小穴也被刺激的收缩着，要发出呢喃软语的嘴唇被封住变成了声声闷哼。怀孕的身体过于敏感，高潮来的迅速，抽筋也来的突然。

李知勋抽的眼泪立刻冒了出来，权顺荣也立刻感觉到了李知勋的不适，停下动作给李知勋擦干净身体，垫上抱枕，按摩李知勋的腰和腿，李知勋看着权顺荣还顶着生猛的下体但上手温柔地按着摩，胸腔里被一股暖流给填满，怀孕很麻烦，但给权顺荣生个孩子也许是个很不错的选择。

等李知勋缓过来，权顺荣还在待机状态，看着李知勋大腿内侧已经被自己摩擦得有些红肿，想着自己解决一下。

“继续吗？你还硬着”说出这句话的李知勋瞬间后悔了。

权顺荣想不到李知勋比自己还急切，又回到床上，撬开李知勋贝齿来了个法式深吻“我要赚钱啊”又隔着衣服亲了一下肚子“宝宝也要乖哦，不要让知勋难受。”

等权顺荣出了门，李知勋都还在床上赖着，giaogiao咬着牵引绳进房门就看着自己的散步伴侣摸着自己肚子还一边笑，笑的有点傻呢。  
giaogiao：所以今天还散步吗？


End file.
